


Forces and Levers

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Leverage, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen could use a little leverage about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces and Levers

Jensen’s mind went blank with rage and he was out of the stands and in the ref’s face before he could think about it. His team was both backing him and trying to back him off and laughing their asses off and it was, in general, a jumble of limbs and eagerness.

A sudden sharp shove to his breastbone knocked the wind out of him and some sense into him and he was suddenly looking into Eliot Spencer’s eyes. “Knock it off,” Eliot growled and it was instinct that had Jensen backing down, stepping back into his baffled team.

Eliot had been the reason Jake and Jennifer Jensen survived their last foster home, he’d gone to war to help them pay for a life of freedom after they’d all run from the system, and he was Julie’s father, although he was often absent because he truly believed the girls were safer without him. Jensen had always followed Eliot’s lead, longer and more to the letter than any commander officer, including Clay, that he’d ever had. 

Eliot had moved off, scooping Julie up when she bounced up laughing, “Daddy!”, and talking the referee out of banning Julie from future games because of her uncle’s antics before he came back, wrapped a hard hand around Jensen’s arm, and drug him off the field. His team followed him, possibly a little weirded out to see him just taking the rough treatment.

“Parker,” Eliot said, head tilted a bit like he was listening to somebody that Jensen couldn’t see. “Have you got them all?”

Whatever response he got, he wasn’t all that pleased because he pulled them to a stop behind the bleachers.

“What-,” Clay started, only to be cut off by perky blonde dropping down in front of him from out of nowhere and handing Eliot a backpack.

“Got’em,” she chirped and bounced on her toes.

“Hardison, you can stop jamming, now,” Eliot said and started moving, still dragging Jensen along behind him. “Parker got them all.”

“Eliot-,” Jensen started, tugging a little at his arm.

He stopped, both the arguing and the tugging, when Eliot gave him that look, the one he’d given him when he’d something exceptionally stupid.

“Parker, take Julie to the car,” Eliot said, letting the girl slide down his hip to take Parker’s hand. Parker led her away, babbling about safes and being fiddly. Then Eliot was in his face, jabbing his finger into his chest. “What the hell were you thinking? You know people love posting videos of parents acting like jackasses on the internet. You’re supposed to be dead or in hiding, not out there waving your whereabouts to the entire world and letting them know where your fucking family is.”

Jensen paled and the rest of his team shifted from attack mode to offensive. “Oh shit.”

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Parker got everybody’s cellphones and video cameras and Hardison blocked the signal, so nothing got out but damn, Jacob. Are you trying to get caught?”

“This stuff’s kind of new to me,” Jensen said sharply, shrugging. Not everyone was a career criminal. 

He didn’t have to say it. Eliot had always been the best at reading people that Jensen had ever seen. His already scowling face hardened and he shook him a bit. “Well, you’re going to have to learn. We’re going to have to relocate Jenny and Julie, again. And I’ve almost got Nate convinced that you didn’t help blow up a chopper full of little kids, so he’ll probably take your case. Just, Jesus, Jensen, stop doing stupid shit.”

Jensen was a Special Ops trained communication expert. He shouldn’t have felt such a rush of relief at the thought of a few career criminals agreeing to help clear his name, but there it was. Then again, Eliot inspired that kind of foolishness. Because he’d never, ever seen Eliot lose and that was the kind of leverage the Losers needed right now.


End file.
